


Messed up perfection

by DaNewromantic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNewromantic/pseuds/DaNewromantic
Summary: Aaron and Robert's wedding night.(Not my best writing but had to get the emotions out people!  Ya hear me? Feeling so Kanye right now)





	

They had said their thankyous to all the family that had gathered to celebrate their union. Robert ringing the bar’s bell with one hand as he pinned an emotionally drained husband to his side firmly with his other arm. Aaron gently rubbing his beard on his husband’s waistcoat was Robert’s cue to speed things up. “Right, just one more thank you for joining us today and adding to our happy memories”. Pulling Aaron in that bit tighter he continued, “Aaron and I are overwhelmed but I hope you appreciate that we would like to have the rest of the evening to ourselves.” He finished unapologetically and unable to dig deep for an expected witty statement. 

Seemingly understanding the significance of the moment the crowds simply parted and allowed the couple to pass without further comment or interaction as they made their way to the backroom. Robert guiding Aaron with firm hands on his waist, wanting every gesture to show care and togetherness. It struck him how present he felt in this wedding; the last one to Chrissie more like an inescapable out-of-body nightmare. But now, watching his one true love letting himself be supported and trusting him so completely filled Robert with pride. He knew in that moment his fidelity to Aaron would never be in question, loving him felt too good and so right, he wanted nothing more than to get his husband to their private shelter and show him over and over again in ways his words couldn’t capture.

They stripped each other in silence once they made it to the bedroom. Clothes strewn absently as they both gazed at each other trying to imprint every image and sensation, with looming thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. Robert took the lead in propping up some of their pillows so he could get on the bed and lay back, only semi inclined against the headboard. Having not let go of Aaron’s hand he pulled him onto the bed deliberately encouraging him to sit straddled over his lap so they could remain facing each other. The feeling of their warm crotches joining sending a sense of relief through both of them as they locked into place. Like a man starving Robert’s eyes and hands took on a life of their own. With a deliberate they simultaneously journeyed up Aaron’s strong thighs, tentatively across the history of belly scars and resting with bridled lust on his well defined Apollo’s belt. Smiling at this favoured part of Aaron’s body, Robert ran a thumb down the V furrow to his hair line thinking how his man was literally exquisite.

Aaron with eerie calmness just allowed himself to be worshiped. Not usually one to be comfortable on display or with such exposed tenderness, but he could see what his husband needed in the cruel darkness of their room. Part of him felt like he was about to break down, but he forced his mind to still, to focus on the message Robert was conveying with his gentle ministrations. They locked eyes and magnetically Robert lifted himself to capture a first kiss from Aaron’s unforgettable mouth. A shallow but purposeful kiss, the type where everything else in the world dissolves other than the sensation of the of them bleeding together. It was a tipping point for Robert one he almost couldn’t come back from as his hands with obnoxious speed grabbed at the back of Aaron’s head, pulling him from the kiss and simultaneously exposing his neck as Robert’s lustful mouth and tongue betrayed him as he ravaged his husband from ear to collarbone in a familiar way. Aaron’s first sound, a deep moan that echoed through the room, brought Robert back to reality. He dramatically stopped, becoming very aware of the ratcheting heat between their bodies and loosened his sensuous grip, allowing his head to fall, forehead prostrating on Aaron’s heaving chest in reverence.

 

Robert couldn’t help the words that escaped him, terms of endearment he had never used before and vulnerability that somehow, today and thoughts of tomorrow, became exposed. Not daring to look up at Aaron as he lost himself “Baby. Oh god I can’t do this. I can’t not have you like this. I… I just need to protect you and I’ve let you down… how can you trust me…” he trailed off, by this time having turned his head unconsciously seeking comfort in the man he was so determined to provide comfort to. In return Aaron poured his body around him, as they stayed fast in their position, Robert’s arms protectively around Aaron’s waist and Aaron capturing head, shoulders and any part of Robert he could touch in his embrace. Both finally letting go, tears pouring out silently and an uneasy acceptance of emotions they had been bottling. Quietly Aaron started, “No. No Robert this is all on me. My temper and my choices.” Then trying to untangle them so he could put a hand under Robert’s chin and pull him into eye line. “You have made this bearable.  
you haven’t judged me, just loved me. What more could I ask of you?” Robert tried to protest, shaking his head tears still brimming with the guilt he felt regarding tomorrow’s court appearance. But Aaron persisted holding Robert’s blotched face between his hands, “You are also my choice, my husband and who will keep me going no matter what. Let me show you how much I trust you.” 

With that Aaron bent toward his bedside draw and pulled out a small leather pouch Robert didn’t recognize. Then sat back on Robert’s lap, gesturing for him to open both of his hands out wide. With steely eyes that completely stilled Robert, Aaron placed the rectangular leather pouch in one hand and then with a brief hesitation took off his hours-old wedding ring and put it in Robert’s other hand. Robert made a move to protest. “Trying to send you a message here idiot”, Aaron mused. Pointing to the concealed item and speaking solemnly, knowing that his next words would let Robert identify exactly what harsh tool lay in that soft covering “This is my past and tomorrow I want you to get rid of it.” He closed Robert’s palm around the painful relic and with those hands joined he turned his attention to the ring in Robert’s other hand. “This is my future, the one you gave me. Tomorrow hold onto it and know how much of me you have.” He watched Robert’s jaw clench and he caught his eye again before continuing. “This is everything to me. It… it is… stupid…” Aaron’s voice shook, “and I am not a clever lad so I can’t think of any other way of telling you…” both hands moving to gently rest on Robert’s chest, turning his head to just slightly to make sure his words got carried as his voice continued to waver, “you are like an angel to me. Huh, maybe a fallen one, but you have saved me in more ways than you will ever know. Even when we are not together  
protect me.” The last point made with a firm finger tapping on Robert’s naked chest.

With that there were no more words to say. He had shared two truths with Robert that he didn’t care to take back and all that was left to do was enjoy the time they had and make enough memories to get them through to the next time the could be together. Aaron surged forward pushing his husband back on the wedge of pillows, so he could kiss him thoroughly. Both of Robert's hands tightly grasped around the symbols of Aaron’s sides that he loved and hated in equal measure, but nonetheless he kissed Aaron back with determination. The comfort in that kiss lasted for a few minutes, Aaron breaking their lip contact a few times to check his overwhelmed partner, never fully ending the moment as he delved even more insistently, on each pass, into Robert’s mouth as though he was breaking down layers of resistance with an enduring love coded into his kisses. Then as he he felt Robert relax he followed up with a few more gentle pecks to the brow and trailed his hands back down to feel Robert’s grip still solid on the items. “Honey,” Aaron offered poignantly, winning him a wide eyed response from Robert. “Now let go. We’ve got this.” Squeezing their hands together. “Always have. Always will”. 

It was as though those last four words awoke Robert, he released a long held breath and as his eyes softened to truly take in his husband on their day. He loosened his hands from Aaron’s to turn and place the items on the ledge behind him before returning back to say “I can do this. For you.” As he drew Aaron back into his arms and got the night back on track with a renewed confidence. They kissed and kissed like smitten teenager, until it turned into childish giggles and finally they embraced like best friends. But Robert still could not get enough of Aaron in this position. Looking up into Aaron’s open gaze he felt love radiate as they began a slow grind together, meeting each other halfway for needy kisses that necessitated limbs tangling together and hands meeting intermittently as they roamed with increasing purpose. 

Chest to chest they kept pushing each other backward and forward with the passion in their kisses. Neither daring to maneuver the other into a new position. It felt so right being together in this way tonight, neither asking for more or trying to prove anything. Cliched as it seemed this wasn’t like any other times. To be honest their sex life was, in a word adventurous and had been from the outset, but this was exactly the opposite, like time was slowing, every movement felt prevalent and in soft focus. They couldn’t speed things up even if they wanted to. Eventually they naturally reached a position where Robert’s dripping dick was pressed on Aaron’s pulsing entrance, both of them aching at the sensation of an unprepared Aaron pushing gently down. Stilling the rest of his body, hands placed behind Robert’s neck he circled his hips slowly, allowing Robert’s familiar girth to stretch him open with a satisfyingly sensation of skin to most intimate skin. It was hard to say who felt more claimed. Without preparation they both knew they had to take their time, but Robert just marvelled at his husband’s skilled sensuality as he grazed his hands repeatedly over Aaron’s hips in time with his shallow thrusts. 

Aaron’s smile as he bit one side of his mouth while focusing on the sensation of Robert filling him was so adorable Robert reached up with one hand to pull his head down and close the small gap between them. Planting a kiss on the bitten spot at the same time as finally letting his other hand venture down to Aaron’s delicious arse. Slowly pulling open one cheek, to coax Aaron’s welcoming hole open as he commenced with his own upward thrusting. The need be buried in his man overtaking every other emotion. Despite Robert’s impressive thickness, it only took one solid thrust into Aaron’s relaxed body for him to slide in completely. Aaron’s excessive pre-cum pushed it’s way down his shaft and wetting his balls as Aaron encased him making them both pause for second, silently questioning how their familiar bodies had just performed such a feat.

Then again with gentle smiles they continue to play. Aaron now sitting a little further backward leaning against Robert’s raised knees and Robert relaxing into the pillows taking in the full view as he ran his hands up the inner part of Aaron’s thighs cupping his balls and then finding his delicious rigid, red cock. Without a shadow of a doubt that would be delivering a sweet load down his throat at some point in the evening, but right now Robert only had the desire to feel Aaron come undone above him as he slowly stroked his cock intime with the steady rhythm they had created at the beginning of this ride. It was tame by their standards, more of a grinding to get closer and deeper. Robert expected that any moment Aaron would pull his classic move where he fell forward to allow Robert’s cock slip half way out of him teasing both of them as he controlled Robert’s cock head moving past his tight ring, feeling the head pop in and out multiple times until Robert would be begging, One of him boys many bedroom talents. 

But not tonight. They continued to rock together, Robert finding his voice as he felt a familiar swell build in his abdomen watching Aaron ride him so well. “Oh fuck that’s good” he moaned letting Aaron’s slick cock slide out of his hand as both of his hands took a desperate path across the the damp hairs of Aaron’s lower belly to find purchase on his hips, pushing them downward in an attempt to get even deeper. The extra effort made the difference as Aaron’s prostate got even more stimulation from his lovers thick head and they both moaned in unison. Despite his best efforts to control their motion, the additional stimulation made Aaron’s cock visibly pulse and gain Robert’ attention. Instinctively he took the lead in bringing them home. Leaning up off the pillows so they were pinned chest to chest, his lips panting heated puffs into the moist dip under Aaron’s Adam’s apple. Adjusting his hips slightly so that Aaron’s thighs spread further open and he sunk that bit further on top Robert’s cock. Blissed out Aaron rested his head on top of Robert’s and put some weight on his shoulders so that he could ride Robert aggressively. He wanted to feel the bitter sweet pain in the morning and simply could not control his need to have Robert fully in him. “Yes. Fuck me open” he cried, scratching his nails down Robert’s back. Finally giving into his lovers cries Robert pulled them both back onto the cushions, never letting Aaron’s body lose contact with his. 

It was a out of control entanglement that was providing a sense of completion and ecstasy. Chests sliding together and Aaron’s legs still locked around Robert’s hips provided a challenge as Robert pushed his hips upward, determined to give his husband what he demanded. What they both needed. As though they had to come together or die. Somehow in the frantic final thrusts they ended up face to panting face. Robert touching Aaron’s cheek and Aaron grasping onto Robert as though this would be the last time. But somehow, still smiling. That loving smile, for Robert’s eyes only, is what sent him over the edge screaming Aaron’s name as he unloaded over and over again. Unable to break contact from Aaron’s eyes, grasping his face and forcefully kissing him. Somehow forgetting the orgasm he was chasing and only wanting to feel his man inside and out. This is when Aaron started coming, trapped between their heaving bodies untouched but with a pained pleasure that had him crying out into Robert’s mouth as their tongues met. Instantly, though it had never happened to him before, Robert came again his cock still pressed fully into Aaron, back arching off the bed as it ripped through him as he reflexively held Aaron even tighter. 

It would have been a storybook ending to their wedding if they weren’t both crying so hard afterward that they turned over, hugging into a miserable ball of release and loss. “How can something that feels so good also feel so bad?” Robert commented as they slowly came back down to reality. Typically Aaron took the road of less emotion as he lightly punched his husband in the arm. “How could you keep it from me up until now that you can have multiple orgasms, is a far better question?” Robert accepted the line for what it was: an attempt to cool the situation. Enough emotion had been shared and right now wasn’t the time to taint their love making or even talk about the fact Robert had never come in that way before. There would be time for that great discussion and re-enactments in the future, Robert thought smiling to himself and snuggling Aaron in even closer with a customary kiss to his forehead as they both closed their eyes to claim the moment of messed up perfection.


End file.
